Forum:Uknownada
This is becoming extremely annoying. User:Uknownada has been at the heart of almost every single edit war on the wikia for the past few weeks. The times where he reverts due to it being an edit war are fine, but there are have times where he has reverted when the talk page decided, such as this and this, and even this. He also tried to use a rule that I mistakinly misunderstood, and reverted to the "default" version, even though he knew it wasn't a real rule, such as this and this. Not to mention his trolling habits on both the chat and on talk pages, AND petty insulting on various forums, with a specific case being this, which led to him saying this. He has also uploaded images and included stupid summaries, that he leaves on the images, such as this, which causes other users to have to fix his stuff. He also refused to reupload a jpg he had uploaded into the png format, which was made a rule by Yata in January.this is the post, in response to this. Also, when he was appointed temporary admin, he REFUSED to fix images that were marked if he didn't agree with the new names, with a main case being this. He continuously deleted the rename text because of his own personal opinion on it, and that isn't what a temporary admin who was put to the task of renaming images is supposed to do. You can check his contributions to see more, but this problem REALLY needs to be addressed. 00:12, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Discussion First of all, I don't think that "insult" is that bad. There's no swearing, and I've seen other users say far more upsetting things, and get away with it too. In the edit wars about Kalifa and Jabra, nowhere is the talk page mentioned (except for the very last revisions), and neither were hit with . So, I think it's unreasonable to blame Nada for not going to the talk when nobody ever told him to go there. Yes, it's a rule that you're supposed to go to the talk, and yes Nada knows that. But so do the people he was warring with, and none of them mentioned it, so none of them took the responsibility to end the war. No one user can be blamed for those edit wars without blaming the others too. In addition, both of those edit wars are about the issue that is currently central to Forum:Manga vs. Anime for portraits, which was the same argument that occurred on over a dozen talk pages before it was centralized in the forum. The whole wiki handled that one badly, again it's unfair to blame Nada. And as far the "default version" business, I find it hard to blame Nada for going along with an incorrect rule twice that other users threw in his face dozens of times and have suffered no repercussions for it. Nada's a good editor, and even though I think none of these things are his fault, I'm sure he'll be able to become a better editor after this forum with no ban necessary. 01:25, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Why would you put me as the "other users"?. Even though it wasn't mentioned, he actually was IN the talk page posting, and knew it existed. We shouldn't have to mention it in this case, but even if he hadn't been there, it shows the talk page has been edited ON the file. How is it unfair to blame Nada when he's been participating in it? We already opened mine, and Klobis's forum, so why should anybody else be exempt? Again you link me as the "other users". I misinterpreted the rule due to countless other users using it, and misreading the guidelines, but I never edit warred over it when I KNEW it wasn't a rule. He exploited the situation and tried to use a rule he knew wasn't a rule against other users. As for the last sentence: Maybe, we'll see. 01:31, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Srsly,i am tired of this there are ban forums every week/month now and apparently everytime someone gets their jimmies rustled they feel the need to do one,why cant you ppl sort some of this problems out in the talk page or just contact an admin about whats going on because this is getting old rly fast. User:X-RAPTOR 14:17, May 16, 2013 (UTC) If you're going to cite this, then show where in the guidelines it says that images must have all the words capitalized. Otherwise, Nada did nothing wrong. 15:10, May 16, 2013 (UTC) The point was to fix the .PNG extension, but it isn't his job to refuse to do something that he was made admin to do. 15:21, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :You didn't put the .PNG extension in your rename template, how was he supposed to know that was the real issue? 15:39, May 16, 2013 (UTC) It's automatic. If you mark something for rename it automatically puts the extension. I told him in chat that it was because of the .PNG extension, and he said "I don't care". 15:39, May 16, 2013 (UTC) (Edit conflict) Well, if he looked at it through an edit difference like I did, you can't see that. Some things shouldn't be automatic. 15:42, May 16, 2013 (UTC) It probably shouldn't be, but he knew it was there, since I told him after the first revision. 15:46, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Whatever, you keep opening ban forums, I'm sick of those forums, you opened this forum because Nada edit wars. The thing is that EVERY USER THAT EDITS IMAGES EDIT WARS. EVERYONE. 15:07, May 18, 2013 (UTC) yeah Gal, Nada's actions dont really seem to be ban worthy right now 17:26, May 18, 2013 (UTC) OK Staw? So if everybody starts robbing stores, it's ok? 17:43, May 18, 2013 (UTC) well this is different, and not as serious 17:48, May 18, 2013 (UTC) It's the wikia's rules. He has broken them on numerous counts above, so why should his actions just be excused because "everybody does it anyways?" 17:49, May 18, 2013 (UTC) look i think we should drop the discussion (for now), and give Nada a warning about his actions, and if he does it again then we can go back to the discussion, but right now i dont think his actions are ban worthy 18:01, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Maybe. Depends on the discussion. Violently edit warring for months seems like it will need to warrant a poll though. 18:02, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Kiss and make up already. There is no use arguing with each other! Uknownada's trolling doesn't help either though... Leave a clear warning on his talk page for now, mentioning the above. If he gets back to it again, punish him to the fullest that the rules allow; as dictated in our guidebook. MasterDeva (talk) 18:18, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I suggest you be the one to warn him Deva, since you're an admin. 18:23, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Reverts for the sake of reverting, sometimes without a reason, other times with an unserious reason, I don't think it deserves a ban but maybe a warning or something. yeah, we already decided to do that 20:39, May 18, 2013 (UTC) The accused should probably also post on the forum. Him ignoring it just makes it seem like he thinks his behavior is OK. He needs to post and make some sort of vow to not do this stuff. 20:42, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Refer to what SHB said. 20:45, May 18, 2013 (UTC) He hasn't even posted on this forum. Are you going to take this seriously, or start trolling here too? 20:46, May 18, 2013 (UTC) you mean SHL? 20:46, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Doubt he's referring to his comment. 00:11, May 19, 2013 (UTC) He may have been referring to my comment on your forum Gal. 03:22, May 19, 2013 (UTC)a That wouldn't really make sense either, since he opened the other ban forum. 03:23, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Since when does nada make sense? 20:29, May 19, 2013 (UTC) when DP is Sabo 20:32, May 19, 2013 (UTC) UNACCEPTABLE USERNAME. 01:38, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Lol that. All jokes aside, Nada still needs to be warned by an admin to stop his behavior, and he needs to make some sort of vow that he'll stop his trolling habits on serious editing topics. 01:41, May 20, 2013 (UTC) omg that click me sign, anyway why do we need an admin? why dont a bunch of us just sign our sigs to a message which we will post on his talk page saying that we are watching his behaviour(thats right i used a U, F*** american spelling)?-- 01:48, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Because we've never done it that way. 01:51, May 20, 2013 (UTC) "F" grammar too, apparently. SeaTerror (talk) 01:53, May 20, 2013 (UTC) @Gal, well why cant we start doing it that way occasionally? @ST, "behaviour" is correct grammar -- 01:57, May 20, 2013 (UTC) That's called spelling. Anyway you didn't capitalize the O in "omg" or the W in "why". SeaTerror (talk) 01:59, May 20, 2013 (UTC) as much as i would love to argue with you on this topic, this is neither the time nor place and i suggest we get back to the topic of nada and his behaviour-- 02:06, May 20, 2013 (UTC) You did it again. SeaTerror (talk) 02:09, May 20, 2013 (UTC) i hate how i am getting off topic after asking you to get back on topic, but what pray tell did i do again? 02:16, May 20, 2013 (UTC) This really doesn't belong here. 02:18, May 20, 2013 (UTC) i know i am sorry 02:20, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Still no warning, still no promise, doesn't look like he's taking this seriously at all. 03:47, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :'cause you've totally improved after your forum amirite. 15:29, May 21, 2013 (UTC) That has nothing to do with this forum, but of course I have. 15:31, May 21, 2013 (UTC)